Quantum Naruto: Kitsune Acceleration
by AnimeFanReader01
Summary: Naruto's and Sasuke's final clash at the Valley of End caused a lot of things. One was another hole in Naruto's chest, another was a dimensional rift that seperated realities. Join Naruto as he tries his best to get back home. Smart/Strong Naruto


Title: Kitsune Acceleration

Genres: Naruto and Breakdown crossover

Pairings: probably

Rating: M-for Mature. This means there WILL be blood, gore, swearing, mature situations, and probably even lemons.

Disclaimer: I do not own the video game Breakdown(Namco owns it as far as I know), I also do not own the manga/anime Naruto(Masashi Kishimoto owns it, I think). If you are unfamiliar with the Breakdown video game, either play the game on Xbox, or read the story that Thug-4-Less (in all his infinite awesomeness) has written and allowed me to quote from. It is a slightly modified version of the video game storyline, but I believe it would be better if the game was situated like it.

Additional information and disclaimers in the various Author's Notes(A/N).

"speaking"

'_thinking'_

**jutsu name(jutsu translation)**

"**Kyuubi speech**_**"**_

'_**Kyuubi thought'**_

Prologue

After Derrick and Alex came back to the alternate reality's future, they were unprepared for what had happened. 15 years is a long time for Nexus to stock up T'lan ranks, and the Earth was flooded with them. There were very few places to hide, but luckily for Derrick and Alex they stumbled onto a back-up complex that had been built a ways away from the first one. It was essentially a small village, but with the exception being the fact that it was mainly filled with soldiers. It wasn't a perfect defence, and Nexus knew where they were, but it just couldn't seem to break in. Neither could the soldiers seem to break out. They were at a standstill. Finally, after reuniting with Owaga, Derrick and Alex started doing missions to try to secure more food and water or other necessities from surrounding cities to keep the compund going. They prided themselves on having a perfect mission record. It wasn't long, however, before Nexus was able to formulate a plan to take them out. What started as a routine mission turned out to be anything but. There had been 6 men that had come on the salvage mission with them. Only one survivied along with Alex and Derrick.

As the next wave of T'lan Warriors attacked, the last soldier died when an blackened fist separated his head from his body.

Chapter 1

"Derrick, I don't think we're going to make it." Yelled Alex as she jumped over the T'lan who had killed the soldier. She jammed her knife between the vertebrae in it's neck as she kicked another one away.

"We would if these damn things would drop some orbs. I haven't seen very many that didn't give out any." Derrick said as he used a pulse-orb to disentigrate the upper half of the last Assault T'lan's skull.

"It looks like Nexus has finally decided to take us out. It must know that we are the only two that can take the T'lan on in one-on-one fighting." She plunged her knee into the downed Warrior and felt it's heart explode in it's chest. It dissappeared into bright sparkles, but didn't leave anything behind.

"Damn, I'm just about down to my last little bit of T'langen energy and my health isn't looking too hot either." _'That is an understatement, one maybe two more hits and I''m down permenantly. SOMETHING has to happen soon, or else we're toast.'_

All of a sudden, he saw an opening in the T'lan ranks. He grabbed Alex's wrist and took off as she laid down one last heavy kick to an Elite's neck that sent him flying into a stray piece of rebar that pierced him through the throat.

Derrick kept running for what felt like an eternity. In reality, it was only about two minutes though. They had a hard time losing the T'lan in the city ruins, so he decided that if they were going down, it wouldn't be without a hell of a fight. Alex pointed out what looked to be a small parking lot to their right. They ran into the center of it, an nearly immediately surrounded by the surviving T'lan.

"What's the count, Alex?"

"Looks like we got em pretty good, though we're still screwed. They got 3 Elites, 4 Warriors, and 4 Behemoths. It is a damn good thing we got rid of all the Assaults, otherwise we'd be even worse off."

"I wouldn't say we are beat yet. Those seem like good odds to me."

Just then, a small herd of Behemoths rounded a corner in front of Alex. Derrick hadn't seen them yet, and they were out of sensory range for the moment. That didn't mean Alex didn't see them though.

"Derrick, take any odds you just gave us and wipe your ass with them."

"What are you talk..." He had obviously just sensed 15 large beats.

"Now we are pretty fucked."

"Yeah..."

"What I wouldn't give for a Pendulum Swing right now."

"Shit in one hand, hope in the other. Which one fills up faster?"

"Smartass."

"Teddy Bear."

"Hey Alex..."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Derrick."

As he turned around to give her one last kiss, the T'lan had had enough of waiting on them, so they attacked. They were almost there when all of a sudden, what looked like a glowing, hovering orb appeared.

What looked like two young boys holding hands quickly turned to one as the other faded. Then the one boy shifted into what looked like an older form of himself. He proceeded to fall forward out of the portal and landed on his stomach.

He looked pretty beat up from the looks of things. He couldn't have been more than 12 or 13 years old, but he still tried to stand.

The first thing Alex noticed about him was the bright orange jumpsuit that he was wearing along with a head of bright blonde hair. The second was the rather fatal looking bloody hole the size of a man's fist that decorated the blond's chest.

-----

Naruto didn't know what the hell had happened. One moment he was fighting to get Sasuke to go back to Konoha, then they had charged up their strongest attacks and fought each other at the bottom of the waterfall. Now, he was here with a hole in his chest that hurt like you wouldn't believe, and he could see some strange people near him.

He knew that he wasn't anywhere near Konoha at that moment, that was painfully clear by the ruins he was standing in.

To his left, he saw a man and a woman, clearly in trouble and clearly exhausted.

To his right, he saw what seemed to be pale people who all looked like they had been dipped in tar. It kinda looked like there were two or 3 different main people that had a lot of clones of themselves.

Turning back to the two who looked somewhat normal, he clutched his sucking chest wound before speaking.

"What in the name of the Shodai's asshole is going on here?"

-----

As he was contemplating the words of the blonde and how to quickly answer them, Derrick saw an Elite coming up behind the blonde in his blind spot.

Without thinking, he yelled out.

"DOWN KID!"

Without waiting to see if he listened or not, he frantically tried to make a pulse sphere. Bottoming out his T'lanagen meter, he somehow pulled a tiny amount from his health meter to complete the orb.

Firing it at the Elite, he relaxed as he saw the boy drop to the ground as the orb flew over his head.

-----

Naruto heard the guy order him to the ground, and was about to retort until he saw what appeared to be a Rasengan form in the figure's hand.

Whatever it was, it had to be powerful seeing as how he could feel the energy being converged from where he was standing.

When the man reared back his arm to throw something, Naruto quickly realized that he was going to throw the sphere he formed at him!

Dropping quickly, he saw the orb fly over his head.

"What the FUCK was th…." Was all Naruto could get out before he felt his chest wound act up.

'_Of course, teme just HAD to ram his hand through my chest…A-FUCKING-GAIN!!! When I get back to Konoha, I am going to have Kakashi-teme really teach me that move, then I'll ram one up each of their asses!'_

Looking back at the man, he saw the man just stand there for a second before collapsing.

"DEREK!"

The woman grabbed the man before he could hit the ground.

"He gonna be okay?" Asked Naruto as he turned around to see one of the look-alike-guys fall to the ground…the left side of his face missing before dissolving into a few bright lights. Turning his attention back to what was at hand, he mentally put what had just happened on the 'Weird and Cool Shit I Want to Learn' list.

"With all the T'lan surrounding us kid? We're all pretty fucked. I don't know where you came from, but you should go back. We can't win."

Hearing the woman's resigned voice only enticed him further.

"Uzumaki Naruto never gives up! He never quits! Seeing as how he saved my life, and you're a little out-numbered at the moment, how about I even the odds?"

"You don't look so hot kid, how about you run along home." Said Alex as she pulled Derek onto her shoulders. '_If I could distract them somehow, maybe I could get us all out of here._' She got prepared to run. "Besides, from what I can see, there is only 1 of you, 2 of us, and about 25 of them. What evening could you possibly do?"

Smirking, Naruto put his hands into a cross-shaped seal.

"Even as bad as I am right now, I can still do this."

-----

The T'lan she had mentioned were all standing around patiently. Knowing that Nexus wanted them to suffer before they died, they were content with letting the humans feel the futility of it all before they crushed they. Imagine their surprise when all of a sudden they were OUTNUMBERED by about 4 to 1.

-----

Alex's mouth dropped as far as the tendon's in her mouth would allow, and even nearly dropped Derek.

'_What is this kid?'_

"RUN!" shouted Naruto as he and his clones ran to battle.

Alex didn't have to be told twice, she turned…only to see a partially collapsed building blocking her path. She ran up to the side of the building, hoping against hope that she would be able to find a way into, and possibly through the building.

The ground suddenly shifted underneath her feet and….THERE….a hole close to the side of the building just low enough to escape the T'lan's perception.

Looking around quickly, she noticed the T'lan were focusing all their attention on the blond and his clones. She quickly laid Derek down by the hole and crawled in.

She fell about 2 feet before she realized that the floor wasn't even. Getting up, she quickly reached behind her and pulled Derek through.

"Damn, you are going on a diet when we get back." She said as she was huffing and puffing from pulling his heavier weight. Pulling him over to the corner of the room, she laid him down on a broken slab of concrete close to a partially obscured window so she could see what was going on outside.

Although the blond was taking losses, he never gave up…just like he said he never would. She quickly decided she needed to get him in here also. If they all disappeared, the T'lan would eventually leave and then they could make their way back to base.

Looking around, she noticed with growing horror that she couldn't tell which was the real one.

She wouldn't be able to bring him inside here.

She wouldn't know which one was the real one until he was the only one left. At that meant that the T'lan would be focusing on that one. _'Shit.'_

She looked back out the window in a desperate effort to try to find SOMETHING to get the kid out of there with.

It was horrible to look at, but like a train-wreck, you couldn't look away. Alex was taking the sight as her penence. Her punishment for allowing herself to run away. But she couldn't have done anything to help the child, yes but a child who hadn't even hit his teens yet. She watched as another of what must have been a solid replica of the kid started frantically beating against an elite's shield. The strength behind the blows was inpressive, as was his speed, which she could only guess surpassed her own easily. If he had been any fresher or if he had been able to get through the T'lan's shield at all besides the odd one that he was able to take down by using the environment against them, there was little doubt that he would have come out on top. But with as drained as he was, added to the fact that he had a hole through his chest that was pumping out frightening amounts of blood, he was just delaying the inevitable. She looked down at Derrick who was still out due to expending too much T'langen and being too close to death himself. At least he wouldn't be able to see this. She was going to pay for letting this boy die in their place. She was in love with Derrick, just as much as he was in love with her. But she knew her partner, he was everything to her, so she looked back at the boy who by now had lost his footing and was struggling to stand back up. There was only the one in front guarding him that told them all that the real one was on the ground.

-----

Naruto didn't know how much more he could take. He could feel his clones being dispelled a few at a time and knew that he only had maybe enough chakra to do a low-powered Rasengan before he succumbed to chakra exhaustion, he couldn't even _feel_ the Kyuubi's chakra at all!

Calling his last clone to his side, he had it compress the chakra into a ball while he added the rotation and power. Having his clone run in front of him for protection, he ran at one of the Behemoths.

The Behemoth swatted at the front clone as Naruto approached and succeeded in destroying it just in time for Naruto to ram his Rasengan against his shield.

"RASENGAN!" screamed Naruto as he thrust it with all his remaining strength against the Behemoth's shield…just for it to roll off to the side of the shield.

The Behemoth looked down at the boy who had attacked it.

Naruto looked up at the Behemoth standing over it.

"…"

"uh…sorry?"

"…"

The Behemoth picked Naruto up by his neck and with his other hand punched Naruto in the chest. The strength behind the punch had him flying towards another Behemoth that was lining up another shot. As the first fist impacted with him, Naruto felt nearly all of his ribs cave in and could feel his organs try to come out of his chest wound, only to be held in by the partially cauterized walls of the hole. The second hit coming from the second Behemoth that he flew towards nearly took his head off and turned the right side of his face into powdered bone fragments. Blissfully, and most certainly better for him at this point, Naruto passed out from a combination of the pain and his brain smashing against the side of his skull.

-----

Alex saw the boy smash the swirling ball that looked like her husband's pulse orb into the side of the T'lan's shield. From her angle, she saw the shield distort a fraction before springing back into place.

"Oh God, no…" she said as she saw the Behemoth smash him in the chest. She could hear multiple ribs snap even from where she was at.

When he started flying through the air towards the other Behemoth, Alex saw the bastard rear back his fist in preparation of taking the little blonde's head clean off.

Tears were pouring down Alex's face as she watched, horrified, at what was happening.

When his head finally met the Behemoth's fist, Alex couldn't stand it anymore.

She brokedown, crying, onto Derrick's shoulder. Derrick was still out of it, so he wouldn't have to face what had happened until he woke up. Alex would have to deal with the hopelessness of the situation as she listened to the screams of the blonde being abruptly cut off.

-----

Naruto had been unconscious for all of 3 seconds when he felt a large, powerful, and most of all, unweilding foot impact against what remained of his ribcage.

The agony was unreal. Sasuke's chidori was a tender caress compared to what he felt right then, and judging by the amount of Behemoth's still alive, he wasn't going to getting up after this.

At that moment, Naruto realized that he was going to die. There was no one else alive that he could see with the exception of about 8 of the giant bastards. He felt pride in the fact that he had been able to take down just a few of them. Judging from his standards, they had been unbeatable. But quick thinking kept him alive just a few minutes longer than he would have normally lasted.

As another Behemoth kicked him into the side of a building and he felt his spine snap from the impact, he couldn't help but think…'_I wonder if Sasuke made it back alright…_'

With Sasuke:

Sasuke didn't know what was happening.

One moment, he was trying to impale his friend Naruto with his Chidori in order to get the final level of the Sharingan…the next minute, he is lying in a bed with a funny feeling that he had had after a few run-ins with the dreaded overly-obsessed fangirls. They preferred to knock him out with gas or a well placed chop to the back of the neck when he wasn't looking.

When he woke up, it was usually to find that the would-be harasser had either fainted from bloodloss from rubbing all up against him, or in the case of one girl who had been able to stand it long enough to peek into his boxers, just stared at him for the longest moment before breaking out into laughter.

Luckily, it had been only a civilian girl that had done that, otherwise, he didn't think the genjutsu to erase her memory of the incident would have worked.

But still, for some reason he felt violated. Like he had been felt up and rubbed by clammy hands. It made him feel filthy. He even felt it in his boxers!

Taking a look around, he noticed that he was in what appeared to be a child's playroom. Various toys that he couldn't even begin to understand the function of were strewn about haphazardly. Other than that, he didn't see anything but a door that looked to be made of stout oak and 2 windows. The windows both had bars 2 inches thick covering them.

All of a sudden, he heard the door open up and turned his head to see who it was.

In walked a man that, if Sasuke was correct, could easily be Orochimaru's twin. He had the same long black silky hair. He had the pale as death complection. He also had an unhealthy obsession with running his tongue over his thin lips.

The only difference was the person in front of him looked to be a lot frailer than Orochimaru, but Sasuke decided that this could be just Orochimaru's new body talking to him and he didn't have time to strengthen it yet. Weird nose though…

"Orochimaru-sama?" asked Sasuke, unsure whether or not to add the '–sama' just in case he wasn't showing enough respect to the former Sannin.

"Orochimaru? Who is that?" asked the strange specter.

"Aren't you Orochimaru? The Otokage?" said Sasuke in a bit more of an aggressive tone in order to try to take more control of the situation.

"No…my name's Micheal. Micheal Jackson. But we can be the bestest of friends, so you can call me Mikey." Said the man as he pulled what looked like a little girl's nightdress from out from behind his back.

Micheal started to come forward as he let what could only be the craziest smile in the world cross his face. "Let's play dress-up, then we can take a nap together. Come on, It'll be fun."

Sasuke's scream rang out through the house loud enough to distract Mikey for just enough time for Sasuke to get to the door. He nearly fainted when he found it locked. He would have too, if he wasn't so afraid of what would happen then.

"The others always try that first, but I learned to lock it. Then they tried the windows, but I put bars up. Now, no one escapes. Come on now, get back into bed, we can have a sleepover."

Sasuke looked backwards only to feel bile rise up in his throat.

Mikey, as he wanted Sasuke to call him, had stripped down to a pair of stained boxers and was lying on the bed that he himself was just occupying. He was so pale and clamy that it made Sasuke nauteous just looking at him.

His eyes all of a sudden drifted up above the bed to stare at what he could only affectionately call 'the-airvent-sent-from-Kami-sama'

He was thankful that even in this situation, a traitor and nearly murderer of his best friend did not warrant him being sent to THAT particular level of hell.

As he advanced on the bed, Mikey moved to slip under the covers.

It was at this moment that Sasuke made his move. He jumped on the bed and used it as a catapult to spring him up near the vent. Using chakra to stick to the walls, he quickly ripped the vent off the wall and dived in to safety. Scurring along, the foremost thought running through his head was a nearly overpowering need to find a bath with the ability to wash the past few minutes away.

Back in the room with Mikey.

'Well, damn. Knew I forgot something.' He thought as he crossed his arms with a pout seen on his face.

A/N:

Ok, I know I probably pissed Michael Jackson and his fans off with that part with Sasuke. I need to explain about that. I am not giving an accurate portraying of him in this story(duh...). The 'Mikey' I made for this story is just a humorised conglomeration of all the propaganda that surrounds his image.

Understand?

No?

Tough.

Personally, I would like to thank Michael Jackson. Without his contributions, modern music would not be as good as it is now. He truly set the stage when he became 'The King of Pop'.

Now as far as updates go…I don't know. It took me a long time between the time this story entered my head for it to get this far. Also, it took me about two weeks in order to think up a place to send Sasuke. But, I have a nasty tendency to hang onto my stories until I feel they are ready. You wouldn't rush anything worth having would you? A fine bottle of wine takes time to mature. My intention is to keep writing this story as I see the story progressing in my head.

Naruto will be paired up with someone, possibly even a harem, I just don't know yet. I have to see how his character progresses during the story. I will have some polls open at various times during the story, but there will be no pairing poll…sorry. The only definite pairing will be DerrickAlex.

Now, the question. What is a Pendulum Swing? Well, in the game, due to being in the wrong time, Derrick is pulled into the future due to a meriad of events and when he goes back, Alex follows him. The Pendulum Effect is time's way of trying to equalize their respective lifetimes and when the other goes back or forward it has to readjust before it sends the other back to their own time. By staying in constant contact with each other they are able to jump between the timelines. Dr. Ogawa has been trying to fix this, but with time itself working against him, it may never happen. It usually takes several days in between jumps, but it could just be a matter of hours.

I really need a beta. That and maybe a sounding board person I can bounce ideas off of.

Later.


End file.
